


The Circle (Art)

by BurningWicker (Wicker), TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Slow Burn, Wincest Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/BurningWicker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title: The Circle</b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4683851"> (Ao3)</a><a href="http://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/21797.html"> (LJ)</a><br/><b>Author: </b><a href="http://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/">twoboys2love</a><br/><b>Rating: </b>[PG-13]<br/><b>Pairings & Characters: </b>Sam/Dean, Sam & Dean Winchester<br/><b>Words:</b> 28,700<br/><b>Warnings:</b> hurt!dean, hurt!sam<br/><b>Summary: </b>The Winchesters find a case that involves the destruction of an ancient and powerful Witches' Coven. The problem is that the Witches seem to be back, and they’re taking their anger out on local teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle (Art)

[The Circle](http://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/21797.html)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
